Pieces of me
by sammygirl2010
Summary: Marie took the cure, now 2 years later her powers are coming back. Can she deal with this and her personal life at once? Can Logan help her overcome everything? LoganxMarie. Prof, Jean, and Scott are very much alive.a little OOC,small comic influence.
1. As the world falls down

AN: Hi, this story is based heavily on the movies but also with some comic book influence. A few characters are a little OOC but not Marie and Logan. I OWN NOTHING all characters belong to marvel comics…. sigh I wish I did though cuz who wouldn't want to own the x-men?

Marie POV

Marie stared at the lake with a distant gaze, not really seeing what she was staring at. Her mind was like a child's kaleidoscope gone wrong, all her thoughts swirled and churned in a horribly vivid way. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice when Logan came and sat beside her on the bench.

"Got something on your mind kid?" he asked in his gruff voice. Without even looking at him, Marie replied in a deadpan voice.

"They're coming back, my powers. I touched bobby and kitty today, I got a few memories and I got Kitty's powers for a few moments." She finished. She turned and looked at Logan, tears streaming down her face. He was in his usual " I'm a big scary mutant, fear me!" pose, but his eyes were filled with concern for her. He looked at her with confusion for a moment before asking.

"I thought that you hated Kitty, Why would you touch her?" He asked, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

She chuckled a dry humorless laugh before turning her head away and staring back at the water.

"I was supposed to go on that clean up mission to Ellis Island, but the professor decided to postpone it. So, I decided to surprise Bobby. I walked into our room and saw him and Kitty Making out, half undressed. I got mad and turned around to leave, and Bobby grabbed me to try and explain or keep me from leaving. When he touched me, I saw every memory of him and her together. They have been having an affair since the raid on the school. I was so mad that I walked over to kitty and punched her in the face. She tried to fight back but when she swung her hand went right through me. After all of that I came down here to think." She said, tears now flowing freely.

Suddenly she was in a tight, body-crushing hug, and Logan was caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry kid, so sorry. If I had known that Ice Prick was treating you that way-" he said, but he paused because his claws had involuntarily popped out. He stepped away from Marie with a determined look on his face. "God Marie! I knew he was no good for you, but this is going to far. I want to rip his goddam head off and shove it down his throat." He snarled. He jumped off the bench, heading towards the school, and more importantly, Bobby.

"Logan, wait!" Marie said, touching his bare arm to stop him. Suddenly, she felt a surge on memories and emotions coming from him. Him noticing her at the cage fight, him kicking her out of his car, and then letting her back in, stabbing her through the chest, saving her at Ellis island, their conversation before he left, seeing her when he came back, the danger room sessions when she was learning to be an X-men, his first conversations with Bobby, the raid on the school, the trip to Bobby's house, the trip to Stryker's Island, their conversation about her getting the cure, all of it. Every memory of every conversation they had ever had through his eyes. She could feel his emotions and she knew what he thought through all of them. She gasped in a ragged breath and dropped her hand.

"Logan, are you okay?" she asked, looking anxiously at him.

"I'm fine Marie, are _you_ okay?" he asked, looking a little shaken but over all fine.

"I think that I am alright," she said nodding shakily." I saw every time we have ever spoken, through your eyes. I think it was because you were thinking of me when you were going to kill bobby. Which you can't do by the way!" she said. Then, she jumped when she heard a disappointed snarl in her head, signaling the return of the inner Logan.

_Kid, let me go after him, you deserve better. He deserves a good beat down. _ _I would neverkill him, i just want to rough him up a bit_ The inner Logan growled.

"Logan, I have the inner you snarling in my head, so I know how much you want to do this. Don't. I will take care of this on my own time." She said, giving him a hard stare.

"Your inner me?" Logan asked, confused.

"Yeah, when I take powers from a especially powerful mutant, I also get a little of them inside of my head. It only happens every once in a while." She said then she laughed a little, until she saw Logan looking at her like she was insane. " Ellis Island was a mess, I had you and Magneto arguing in my head for weeks." She explained, laughing as she did so.

"Sorry kid, _**I**_ don't even like having me in my head, I am sorry you have to too." He said apologetically.

"Retract your claws and we will call it even." She said. Then she cracked a smile, the first real smile she had had all day. "I'm going to go talk to the professor and see if he has any ideas on what I can do about this, okay?" she said, feeling much better then she had felt 10 minutes ago.

"Yeah, and let me know if there is anything I can do to help all right?" he asked. Then he waited as she walked out of sight.

Logan POV

"Damn it!" he muttered to himself. He knew that Bobby was no good. His Marie deserved better than that. He smirked a little at the "his" part. It was just how he thought of her ever since his car really; the memory brought a frown with it. He didn't exactly like the fact that she had him in his head, or that she now had all of his memories of her in his head. He was still furious and he decided that now was a good time to have a little chat with Bobby. No one messed with his Marie and got away with it.

Even thinking of his name infuriated Logan. The kid always made Logan want to punch him in the face, but the way he treated Marie really pissed him off. Logan knew that Bobby was in it for the challenge at first, to be the first one to tame the "untouchable" Rogue. After Ellis Island though, he thought that Bobby genuinely liked Marie. Then when Marie wanted to get the damn cure he had tried to talk her out of it, but it was no good. He knew that she only got it so she could be with bobby, and it still irked him that she couldn't see that. After she got the cure her could barely stand to be around her, because she smelled so much like Bobby. She had given up so much for Bobby and what does he do? Throw her away for the next shiny toy. Logan retracted his claws and went back into the school. He followed Bobby's scent until he found the little prick sitting in the TV room, his face glued to some random student.

Logan yanked him up out of the couch by his neck and muttered as he drug him away. "We need to talk." And he threw Bobby into the pool table against the wall.

"What the hell were you doing Ice prick? What makes you think that you could treat her that way?" he yelled in Bobby's face.

Bobby started to laugh Logan's face, but Logan could feel the fear rolling off him in waves.

"Do you know what it's like to have a girlfriend you can't touch? It's hell." Bobby said, causing Logan to pop out his claws and push them to Bobby's throat.

"Hey, I loved rogue." Bobby said, backtracking nervously." I put her up on a pedestal, but that was just it. She was untouchable. And then there was you." He said and his voice took on a bitter tone. "She was always talking about you 'her hero'. I knew that I would never be able to live up to you in her eyes. Every time we got close you would show up, and it would be Logan this and Logan that. Then she took the cure, and she fell off the pedestal. She was all over me all the time, it was just plane common." Bobby said smirking because he knew he was egging Logan on. Logan snarled and pulled his hand back to hit Bobby, but he stopped when he heard Marie's voice.

"You Bastard!" she yelled. Logan dropped Bobby instantly, thinking that she was pissed at him. He retracted his claws and lifted his hands up, facing her ready to explain. She walked towards him, pure fury in her eyes, but then she shoved him out of the way and then got in Bobby's face.

"I loved you! You made me feel normal, like I wasn't a complete freak for not being able to touch anyone. Then I actually felt bad that you couldn't touch me. I got the cure because I loved you enough to prove it. You were the one who was always pushing physical barriers, then when you got what you wanted, you tossed me aside like yesterday's garbage!" she shouted.

"Oh, Bullshit!"Bobby said, his arms turning icy with anger. Logan grabbed Marie to move her, thinking that Bobby was about to hit her, but Marie just shook him off and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ice this Bobby." She said and then shot a jet of snow at bobby's crotch before turning on her heels and walking away.

"Marie! Marie!" Logan shouted following her out into the hallway.

"Don't you start with me Logan" Marie muttered." You promised not to hurt Bobby." She said glaring at him.

"Actually I didn't I just retracted my claws." He said. "What did the professor have to say?" he asked changing the subject.

Marie narrowed her eyes at him, but answered his question. "The professor thinks that if I practice using and trying to control my powers every day as they come back, I might be able to control them. I'm going to need someone to practice with as well." She said, clearly still angry but calming down now.

"I'll help you Marie, you cant really hurt me.' He said though he thought to himself. _From what I've seen in there it looks like you have pretty good control of your powers._

She looked at him a moment, as if her inner Logan had thought the same thing and then she said hesitantly. "It seems easier to control them. I wanted to recall bobby's power and it was like I was born with it." She said looking at her hands. "I think that emotions are the big trigger right now. I was so mad when I found Bobby and Kitty, I was panicking when you went after Bobby, and I was furious when I iced Bobby." She finished, a frown set in her face.

Logan frowned for a moment, concentrating on what she had just said. He wanted her to be able to have some semblance of a normal life after she got her powers. He could still remember what a wreck she was before she got the cure.

"Try using some of the powers you absorbed now!" he said quickly. He knew that if what she said was true, that she might not be able to pull powers when she wasn't really emotional.

"Okay." She said a little confused. She took a deep breath and then held out her hands. She stared at the m for nearly ten minutes, and then slowly a small icy ball formed in her hands. She stared at it in shock for a moment before her eyes fluttered and her body started to shift. Logan saw this and stepped back to catch her as she passed out. He easily picked her up, hooking his arm under her legs; he started to walk to her room. Then, he realized that he couldn't take her back to the room she and bobby shared. He quickly turned down the hallway and brought her to his room and set her down on his bed.

He stepped back and was surprised as how pretty she looked in that moment. Her hair was fanned out, jet black against stark white skin. Her face was serene and peaceful, a complete 180 from what it had been only a minute ago. She looked peaceful and it made Logan calm, like he had been restless and didn't know it until recently.

_Logan, when you are done with Marie, I would like to speak with you._ The professor said, interrupting his thoughts. _Sure thing Chuck_ he thought in his mind, grumbling as he walked out of the room and down to the professor's office.

"What do you need Charles?" Logan said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

"As you know, Marie's powers are coming back-" the professor started but then Logan hastily interrupted.

"Yeah, she already asked me to help; so if this is what this is about…" he trailed off, seeing the professor break into his signature grin.

"No Logan, as I was saying before you interrupted me…Marie gets memory flashes as well as powers when she touches strong mutants. She informed me that when she touched you this afternoon, she recalled every memory that you had ever had of her. I believe that with enough practice, she may be able to tell you what happen, maybe even project it back to you if she practices with jean or myself." The professor said, staring warmly at Logan.

Logan was stunned. He quickly made an excuse to leave and walked out of the professor's office, weighing what the professor had said. He headed back to his room where Marie was still laying, peacefully asleep. With a sigh he looked at Marie, with a look that hadn't been in his eyes in decades…. hope.

"Please Marie, I need you to do this for me." He whispered before leaving the room and going to find someplace to sleep.


	2. Cant fight this feeling anymore

Logan POV

"Dammit Marie! Come on you can do this!" Logan growled as he swiftly moved past her in the danger room.

"Maybe if ya weren't so pushy I could!" Marie snarled back as she jumped on top of one of the virtual robots and ripped its head off. They had been practicing with the professor for about three weeks, and Marie could successfully turn her powers off for long periods of time, and she could also take mutants powers and store them for short periods of time. To Logan's dismay, the memory process was still going slowly and she could only take memories at the moment.

"Logan give me your hand!" Marie said suddenly, and thinking that she might be hurt, he did so. She concentrated fiercely on him for a moment before letting his hand go. She smiled wickedly at him and then she backed up about 5 paces. Logan stood there bewildered for a moment before she shouted to the control panel.

"Danger room! Sparring code 377142!" and then Logan grinned as well, realizing that she wanted to spar again.

His grin was wiped from his face when her heard a sound he had only heard Marie make once before and never wanted to hear her make again. She let out a blood-curdling scream as bone claws erupted out of the spaces in between her knuckles. He started to come towards her, but she put a hand up in a halting motion. After a few moments, the pained look on her face was gone, and the grin was back in its place. Marie got into a fighting stance and motioned to him to attack. "Bring it!" she said mockingly.

Logan paused a moment, internally wondering if she was okay for a moment, before his inner wolverine practically screamed at him. The wolverine wanted to come out and play. He charged at her only to be sidestepped. He ran at her again and this time she leapfrogged over him and landed gracefully on the other side of the mat. _Damn, the kid has learned some new stuff_. He thought to himself, but he quickly went back to battle mode. They went on like this for a few hours, him chasing her around the mat, and her trying to get a hit on him. It was an intricate game of cat and mouse that Logan loved. He loved being a predator, having a way to channel the wolverine, and Marie was the perfect prey. Alluring and challenging all at once, plus with her skin she was dangerous prey.

Suddenly, Marie took a Swing at Logan, but she over shot and knocked them both into a heap on the mat. Logan was caught off guard but he smiled at Marie, who was sprawled atop of him in a very awkward position. He was very confused when Marie slowly rubbed her hands up his chest until they came swiftly to his own hands and pinned them over his head. She took her other hand away and gently pushed her claws to his throat.

"Pinned you." She chuckled. At that moment, Logan really started to appreciate the kid. He knew that if they were ever in battle together, she could hold her own beside him. He knew he could get out of her hold at any time he wanted, but he was surprisingly comfortable, and he had a better idea.

"You cheated." He grumbled playfully and narrowed his eyes at her, though his grin was still in place.

"It's all about the element of surprise." Marie said as she took her claws away from his neck and off of his hands. Seizing the opportunity, Logan swiftly rolled them over and held Marie's hands above her head.

"Surprised?' she asked chuckling, as he got up and pulled her along with him.

"You're getting much better at this." He commented, wincing as he looked at her claws. "But if you EVER take my claws again, I will kick your scrawny ass til kingdom come." He said.

She nodded bashfully and then she looked at her hands to retract the claws. She winced because, unlike Logan she couldn't heal and the wounds they made weren't healing.

"Oh god, Marie! Shit, grab my hand!" he said pulling her hand into his until he saw her hands knitting together.

"Are you alright?" he said looking at her concerned. He never did understand his need to protect Marie, and even when she hurt herself it scared him to death.

"I'm fine Logan. I am sorry about your claws. It's just really hard to ignore my inner you wanting to rip things apart all the time! It felt good to finally let the beast out." She said staring at her hands.

"Do you know how many times I looked at Dr. Grey's butt in the med lab this week?" she joked, changing the subject and trying to lighten the mood. Which Logan was deeply grateful for. He didn't know how or why their relationship was slowly changing, but he wasn't ready to talk about, or accept it yet. He didn't want to be her father, that's for sure, but he didn't know what she was to him either. Friend, Lover, family? None of them fit exactly, so for the time being he would leave it at that.

"Better hers than Ice Pick's" he fired back and they both burst into easy laughter together, neither knowing that they were being watched.

Marie POV

For the months that followed, Marie and Logan trained together nearly every day. Their relationship slowly started to change, although neither of them knew it at the time. They were very rarely seen out of each other's company and when one thought the other wasn't looking, they would cast sideways glances at each other. Today's training session was with Professor Xavier and they were going to try and start working on the memory portion of Marie's ability.

"Marie I want you to try and remember something simple, a childhood pets perhaps. Something you are very comfortable with." Xavier stated in his calming voice. Marie smiled to herself as she heard it though,. The professor and Logan were the only ones who called her by her real name, to everyone else she was 'Rogue" it felt nice, almost like a secret they shared. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her first dog, it was a great big St. Bernard named bear. It had always scared everyone else but her, Maybe_ that is why I'm not afraid of Logan. _She thought before answering the professor.

"I have it, Professor." Marie said, concentrating on the image.

"Good, now I want you to try and project that image to Logan." The professor said, staring at the two intently.

"Okay, Logan give me your hand" Marie ordered, her eyes still closed in concentration. She felt his warm hand engulf her small one and she smiled. She was nervous, but she wanted this so much for Logan. She might finally bring him the peace he needed about his past. She concentrated very hard, feeling the energy flowing through her and then she heard at two gasps of shock.

"Jesus Marie, was that a dog, or a small horse." Logan said breaking the tension and causing her to lose her concentration. She opened her eyes to see both men smiling gently at her. She stuck her tongue out at Logan before turning to the professor.

"Indeed. That went very well Marie; Logan got your memory almost instantly. Logan picture something very clearly, something very familiar. Marie, try to take it from him without taking any life force or powers." He said.

Marie grabbed Logan's arm carefully and suddenly she was engulfed in his calming aura. She watched the flashback as if it were her, almost reliving it through him.

Flashback

"Hey." The memory Rogue asks her. and she turns to look at herself.

" _You running again?" the memory her asks and regret overwhelms her as she stares at herself sadly.  
_

" _No, not really. I've got some things to take care of up North." She replies, not wanting to leave, but knowing she has no choice.  
_

" _Oh" the dream her replies and looks down disappointedly. They stand in silence for a few moments, and then She reaches out and plays with memory Rogues' hair. Memory Rogue jumps back a little and then smiles  
_

" _I kinda like it." Memory rogue says, and she thinks that memory rogue is referring to her hair, but real Marie knows she was referring more to Logan touching her than anything else. _

_  
" Yeah." she replies awkwardly, unsure on what to say to Marie._

_  
" I don't want you to go." The memory Rogue replies, pleading with her eyes that he would understand._

_  
Quickly she looks around at her small pack of stuff and then undoes her dog tags. Then she takes memory Rogues hand, places them inside, and then pushes her fingers over them. _

" _I'll be back for this." She said, sealing the promise to not only be back for his tags, his link to the world, but to her. Marie now understood that when Logan gave those to her it was also a warning to all others that said 'he belongs to me and no one had better mess with her if they like living."'  
_

_She turns and walks out the door with memory Rouge staring after her smiling. And she smiles too, knowing that now she has something to come back for, someone who would miss her if she left this world._

End Flashback

Marie gasped as she came back to the present, confused but ecstatic. Why he had chosen that memory she would never know but this meant that she could take memories with out power!

"Logan I saw it!" she squealed, forgetting where she was and launching herself into his arms.

"That's good Marie, it means your making progress." The professor chimed in, causing Marie to awkwardly move away from Logan. "I think my dear that you have worked enough for today, go and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. You as well Logan"

He said mischief clear in his gray eyes.

"Thanks professor, you have given me a great deal to think about, have a nice day!." She said getting up and standing in the doorway, to wait for Logan.

"Thanks Chuck, you have given me something I never thought I would have again." Logan said softly.

"What's that Logan?' the professor asked curiously.

"hope." Logan said calmly and than he threw his arm around Marie and ushered her out the door.

"Hey kid, you want to get something to eat?" Logan asked. Marie smiled at his old nickname for her and nodded. They walked to the kitchens and raided the fridge, pulling out pizza and sodas and sitting down at the island in the center.

"Hey Logan I have question that's been bothering me a little." Marie said cautiously, squirming in her seat a little.

"So shoot kid, I'm not going to bite." Logan said through a mouth full of pizza.

"Well, The memory you showed me, the one of you leaving. Why did you choose that one?' she asked curiously.

"It's one of the most vivid and important memories I have." He answered seriously. "That was the first time since I lost my memory that someone actually cared enough about me to stop me from leaving, I had something to live for. I knew I couldn't just go off and do something reckless because I had to come back to you. I had to protect you and get my tags back." He said and then gently her brushed a strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear.

Unable to help herself, Marie leaned in and Logan gently brushed his lips against hers. She responded automatically, crushing herself to him, and wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her as close to him as he could get her. They stayed locked together like this until from somewhere behind them they heard.

"What the hell?!?!"

**AN: Just a few things, one I know that Logan had already shared this memory but I feel like Marie didn't really understand it. Two I know that they are moving a little fast but that will be explained in the next chapter. Please read and review!!!! I will bake virtual cookies!!!! Oh and thank you to those who reviewed last chapter!!!! If I actually owned Logan I would make clones and give them to you all!!!!**


	3. All I want for Xmas is you

AN: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I had to seriously think about where I was taking this plotline. This chapter is super long, so hopefully that helps! I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed my story, or even added it to your fav + alert lists. I especially want to thank Draco09 for the advice; it really helped me see where I was headed and how I want my characters to be. Anyways enough of my blathering…. thank you and enjoy!

Logan POV

"What the hell?!?!" Scott said in shock, staring at the pair before him.

Logan felt Marie tense as she broke away from him. He stared in her eyes for a moment and seeing the fear and embarrassment in them; he nodded his head in understanding. She was embarrassed and she wanted to let him handle it. He could read her face well, he had been able to do it from the first time he met her. He watched as she slowly fled the kitchen, avoiding Scott's eyes as she awkwardly brushed past him. Logan sighed heavily and leaned against the oven. There was so much on his mind and he knew that before he could deal with any of it, he had to deal with one-eye.

"You want to explain that?" Scott asked flatly, folding his arms and leaning against the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Not much to explain, it pretty much explains itself." Logan mumbled quietly.

Scott shook his head and then looked up at Logan. Even though Scott wore a visor and Logan couldn't see Scott's eyes, he felt them boring into his own.

"Look Logan, No one is more happy than I am that you've found someone who isn't Jean." He said, his face almost curving into a small smirk. "But, don't you think that Rogue is a little young? She is barely 18." Scott finished cautiously, not wanting to fight with Logan.

"She turned 22 last month" Logan said frankly. He was trying so hard not to get defensive. Scott deserved to know what was going on, but the wolverine in him wanted to stand up to Scott and claim Marie as his. Then his train of thought came to a screeching halt as he wondered silently _Is she really mine to claim though?_

"Even so, wouldn't you rather try to find someone a little closer to your own age?" Scott pressed. As the team leader of the X-men and a good friend of Marie's he felt that it was his job to push this and make sure that Logan wasn't doing something stupid.

"Scott, I don't even know how old I am. I do know that I haven't aged a day since I woke up and because of my healing factor I can't, so I am betting that I'm pretty damn old." He growled and then continued before Scott could say anything. "What do **you **suggest I do, Go cursing around the local nursing homes trying to pick up dates? Marie and I have a connection, I can't explain it, and I don't know what it is but it's there. It's always been there; from the first time I picked her up in my trailer we understood each other. On top of that Rogue has the ability to share my healing ability. That means that if she chooses to, she could live just as long as I do. I wouldn't have to watch her grow old and die as I stay in my prime forever. If that isn't a good reason why I might have a shot with her then I don't know what is." Logan said exasperatedly, as he gripped the marble counters like a lifeline. "Look scooter, I would never hurt Rogue, you know that better than anyone else, and we aren't even together yet. I don't even know if she wants to be with me okay? So please get off your high horse for right now.

He saw Scott stare at him for a moment speechless, and then Scott unfroze and nodded slowly almost more to himself than to Logan.

"Alright Logan, I get it. I've seen the changes in you since you started hanging around with Rogue. Your much calmer now, if we had a conversation like this 3 menthes ago you would have tried to cut me to ribbons or stolen one of my bikes and ran away. Now your actually speaking to me like the adult you are. And… as much as I hate to admit it Rogue is better too. She is happier than I've seen her and without you she may have relapsed into that sad depressed Rogue that we all felt sorry for. You guys need each other I get it. But if you hurt her I will have to play the big brother and kick your ass" he said wit ha genuine smile.

Logan sighed in relief and smiled in return. He didn't exactly like Scott, but he respected him now. With jean no longer causing them to fight all the time, he didn't feel any searing hatred towards Scott. Logan even thought to himself that maybe, just maybe he might learn to like One-eye.

"Not that this little chat hasn't been fun, but I have a lot to think about and there is a certain little lady who I need to talk to sometime soon." Logan said giving Scott a Fake salute before leaving the kitchen and going to his room.

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, losing himself in his thoughts. He wasn't sure what to do or where to go from here, and he didn't know how he felt about Marie. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to make her happy, he wanted to be there for her and hold her when she cried, and he wanted to be able to see her when she laughed. He thought about what that meant about their relationship but then he also added to the list that he wanted to punch any guy who so much as looked at her funny, he wanted to kiss her again, and most importantly he wanted her to be the first thing that he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw at night. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he jerked upright at the shock of it._ I'm in love with Marie! I have to go find her…._

Marie POV

Marie was back at the lake, staring at the water…again. She couldn't believe Logan had kissed her. She chuckled a little at how unbelievably happy that would have made her a few years ago, now she was happy but unsure. She sat there, trying to figure out what she was going to do next when she felt a familiar presence next to her on the bench. She smirked and looked over at him casually.

"Hey Logan, do you have to do that every time you come close to me." She chuckled, but then frowned as the white lock of her hair drifted down and fell in her face. She started to reach up to push it back, but a firm calloused hand beat her to it. She smiled as Logan gently tucked it behind her year and softly caressed her face before dropping his hand. She looked at him and saw that he was torn between confusion and desire.

"Marie…I don't know what to do here. I don't think that I can give you everything you deserve. I'm not a relationship kind of guy, I'm not good with my feelings, I'm loud, I'm violent, I get restless if I stay in one place for too long I-" She stopped him before he could criticize himself anymore, and she put her finger to his lips to shush him.

"Logan, you have already done more for me than anyone else in my life. You helped me when I was all alone, albeit reluctantly…" she said smiling before continuing. "You made me feel normal when everyone else was to scared to touch me, you saved my life not once, not twice, but three times. And yes before you go and say it I know that you only saved me once because you stabbed me and you had to but in my book it counts. You tried to save me from everyone, even myself. Then when my whole world was shattered you were there to help me pick up the pieces. I don't need you to do anything but you Logan. If…if we end up being together you should know that I don't need anything but you and me. I don't need to put labels on it, I don't need constant updates on where we stand, I would just want to be with you. As long as we are together that is all that matters." She said" she said sincerely and Logan started to speak but she put her hand up and started to talk "But, to be honest I don't have a lot to offer you either, I still have a lot of emotional baggage, I'm younger than you, I'm not gorgeous, I don't even know what kind of future we could have together when I'm not even sure of I can have kids, and…I'm not sure if I will be able to give you back your memories. I-" she said but this time it was Logan's turn to stop her.

"Marie, stop. You have just given me everything I need to know. Your beautiful and kind and caring and." he stopped abruptly realizing that words weren't going to cut it. He leaned over to Marie and kissed her Forcefully, claiming hr lips with his. Showing her what he could not say, that she was everything and that he wanted to be with her. She pressed herself closer and ran her fingers through his hair. After a few moments they had to break apart, both of them gasping for air.

"Well… I think we established that we are both no good rotten people, but since we both want to be with each other anyway, to hell with it, and everyone else." Logan said smiling. Marie just put her head on his shoulder and nodded.

"That's good enough for me sugah" she said and the pair just sat together in comfortable silence, still completely unaware of the person who sat in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike…

Logan and Marie grew closer together slowly and in very simple ways. Their relationship was very uncomplicated. They walked through hallways together often, Logan's arm around Marie's waist and her hand in his back pocket. Sometimes he would wait outside her classroom and assault her with kisses, sometimes they would kidnap Scott's motorcycle and go for rides through the countryside, and sometimes when Logan was having nightmares, Marie would sneak into his room and curl up next to him whispering soothing words until her fell asleep.

Time passed easily in the manner and soon it was Christmas season. The manor was buzzing with excitement. Students chatted excitedly about their holiday plans and wishes. Teachers decorated the mansion to the nines, storm was teaching the children to make paper snowflakes, Scott and Jean decorated the enormous Christmas tree in the foyer, Hank and the professor put up garlands all over the stairwells and dorms, and Kurt placed mistletoe at every location possible to encourage as much holiday romance as possible. Things had gotten better in the last month for Marie. Her and Logan were doing well, she had made friends with Jubilee and Emma, and she had even made up with Bobby. He had Apologized to her for the way he treated her and how things had ended and now the two were fairly good friends again.

On Christmas night Marie knocked on Logan's door before entering with her present to him.

"Merry Christmas Darling." Logan said, wrapping his arms around Marie and pulling her to sit on the bed where her present sat.

"Merry Christmas Logan! Do you wanna open your present first? No don't answer that, you're going to open your present first." She said shoving his present at him playfully.

She watched as he started to tear the wrapping paper off the box agonizingly slow, teasing Marie.

"Oh Logan just open it already!!!" Marie nearly growled, her impatience getting the best of her.

Logan opened the box to find a cigar box filled with 100 genuine Cuban cigars, all lined in rows. He was speechless, it was a simple gift but it was something that he truly liked and it was completely personal.

"Thank you Marie, this is nice I don't really know what else to say." He admitted bashfully. Marie knew he was never really good with words but she understood what he meant by the expression he had on his face when he opened the box up.

"Here open yours now." He said with a smirk handing her the box.

Marie didn't return his playfully slow unwrapping, but ripped the paper off hurriedly and gently opened the small jewelry box inside. There nestled in satin was a sterling silver necklace. It had a Pendent that said Marie In silver cursive; it had angel wings attached to the m and the e. It was beautiful, but what really touched Marie was the intricate pattern of claw marks that lashed the metal. She absolutely loved it.

"I thought that you would want something that says that we are together, but you deserved something prettier than my dog tags. If you don't like it I can_" he said but she silenced him wit ha kiss.

"I love it!" Marie said between kisses, smiling to herself. Then she broke away from him with a smirk.

"That isn't my only present Logan. I've been practicing my memory transfer thing and I think that it will work now. Close your eyes and try to remember your earliest memory." She said putting her hands on both sides of his head. "Focus on what you remember, what you wore, what you smelled, what you saw. Everything." She said. Fro a few minutes nothing came. Then a barrage of memories assaulted her, hitting her one right after the other faster than she could keep up with, and she was sure that all of them were ones that Logan didn't remember. She broke away form him wit ha gasp.

"What is it? What did you see?" Logan asked her anxiously. Worried that something she saw scared Marie.

"Everything, I saw everything Logan. I think you should get the professor though, I'm not sure how much of me it will take to give them back to you." She said still panting from exhaustion and shock. Logan nodded and gave her an enthusiastic kiss.

"Okay darlin I'll be right back. Thank you. So much." He said caressing her face once before hurrying off to find the professor.

Marie sat alone for about five minutes before she heard a rattling noise at Logan's balcony. She opened the door's and was thrown back into the room by a huge man. He was feral looking, he had huge sideburns, dark dangerous eyes and horrible long fingernails, only they were metal like Logan's. He picked her up by her thought and said. "My, my, Look at the pretty piece of tail jimmy has picked up this time." And then everything went black…

**AN: So next chapter we will be seeing a little saber tooth action! Just to clear some stuff up, a month passed between the time Logan and Marie got together and Xmas, Marie takes college level classes at the school, and I know that my characters are a little OOC bit it all serves a purpose! Please read and review!!! Thanks. Oh and guess who finally got his adamantium treatment,yep sabertooths claws are going to be way more bad ass.**


	4. Save me

Dreams of Logan danced trough Marie's head, as she lay unconscious. In most, he was fighting. Civil war, WW1, WW2, Vietnam, and countless other battles she didn't even know existed flashed before her eyes. Then there were other memories, he was living with a women…his wife? He was fighting Sabertooth, who was his brother! He was breathing for the first time after he got his new claws. Years and years worth of memories bubbled behind her eyelids. They sped past her as she tried to grasp them, sort them, put them into some sort of order, or even understand them, and then abruptly, the vanished.

She was awakened roughly by a bucket of ice-cold water, the nightgown she wore offering her no protection from the chill.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."A gruff accented voice said. She narrowed her eyes as her combined memories realized who it was.

"Victor." She said, extreme disgust, both hers and Logan's, coloring her tone. "What the hell do you want from me? Still playing henchmen to another one of Magneto's Nazi schemes? Perhaps he has another death machine for me to test out?" She said backing away from the bars that separated them and daring him with her eyes to come in the cage and get close enough for her to drain him dry.

"God no! I stopped working for metal head months after Ellis Island. I only do private jobs now and I volunteered for this one on personal reasons." He said grinning at her and simultaneously giving her a wide display of his teeth.

With a sigh, Marie turned away from Victor and eyed her surroundings warily. She was in some kind of makeshift jail cell, bars, bed, some sort of toilet like thing, useless to any form of escape. She wistfully hoped that victor would come into her cage so she could wipe the arrogant smug from his face.

As if he could read her thoughts, he chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry princess, I'm not getting close enough to touch that skin of yours, but I do want to take a good look at you." He said, lazily raking his eyes over her wet clothes and exposed skin.

"So, you're the frail that has Jimmy's panties in a bunch. Your much prettier than the last one though. At least his taste is getting better. First Kayla, then that read headed broad, and now you. Jimmy, Jimmy ,Jimmy. He always had a thing for frails that were dangerous." He said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Come in here and I can show you just how dangerous I am." She snarled

"Feisty aren't we? Not bad, but I don't think you want to tango with me princess. You may have draino, but I could tear you to shreds before you even touched me." He said, popping out his fingernails. Marie gasped as she saw that they were metal, and not bone like in Logan's memories. They were a sad cheap imitation of Logan's. Grotesque, bleeding and bulging awkwardly from his hands. The part of her mind that was able to get over the shock cataloged the fact that he said she could only drain him, and she smirked as she started to think of the powers she still had. Logan, Bobby, Jubilee, and kurt's powers were still strongly with her as a result of daily contact with them. She realized what an advantage this gave her and she prepared herself to attack when an angry voice bellowed in her head

_Marie! Don't do this. Wait until I come for you! I know that I'm coming for you Darlin! I wouldn't just leave you here._ Her inner Logan pleaded_ ._

_Yeah, but what am I supposed to do until then? Logan I can't wait! Not when I may be able to get out of here._ She argued internally

_Dammit Marie_ He all but growled in her head, frustrated beyond words._ Don't underestimate him! He may look like a cocky dickhead, but he's strong. You've seen my memories. You've seen what he can do. Hell, you witnessed some of it on Ellis Island. Don't do this. Wait for me. _

_I'm sorry Logan_ she whispered in her mind before turning to face Victor. Just as she was about to lunge for him, a masculine voice came over the intercom.

"Victor, please bring our guest up for dinner. Also make sure she wears the evening wear I set out for her. Thank You."

With a sigh, Victor dug through a box on the opposite wall, pulled out a floor length black dress, and tossed it to her.

"You heard the man…Get dressed," he said leering at her.

Marie shook her head in disgust and started stripping her clothes down. She hated the feeling of his eyes on her, but she did what he asked and got it over with, briskly taking her shirt off and quickly putting the dress on so he did not see what she was wearing under her pants. After she was done, she looked at herself in the very small mirror above the sink of her jail cell. The dress fit like a glove,( and she would know that) it hugged her in all the right places without being to trashy. With a resigned sigh, she beckoned Victor to come and get her.

Marie stifled a laugh as the large mutant put on a ridiculous pair of gardening gloves and stepped carefully into the cell with her. She could have attacked him right then and there, but she had a feeling that it would be easier after she met the big boss and knew who she was dealing with. Her thoughts were confirmed when a voice inside her head grumbled in agreement. She complied reluctantly as he came up and swiftly tied her arms behind her back. She flinched at his touch, but allowed him to carry her to the hallway where an elevator lay waiting. They went up almost thirty floors before the 'ding' of the elevator signaled them to get out. She took a deep breath, waited for the doors to open, and then walked straight into the arms of Mr. William Striker.

Meanwhile…..(hours after Marie was taken.)

"**WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER NOW**!" Logan bellowed, banging his hand against Xavier's desk. He almost growled in frustration when the older mutant just shook his head and looked at Logan with sympathetic eyes. With an infuriating calm, the professor looked at Logan and said, "We can't do that Logan. We don't know where she is, who sabertooth is working for, or even what they want her for."

"The professor is right Logan. We can't just go in there guns blazing. One false move and she could be killed."Scott said, his voice surprisingly venom free.

Logan grunted acknowledgement and nodded his head, leaning his back against the wall. Ever since he had walked into Marie's empty room, he had felt completely helpless. He, the invincible wolverine, was helpless. To make matters worse, it was personal. He had failed to keep Marie safe before, when saber tooth took her and Magneto nearly killed her. Now, it was happening all over again. His Marie was in danger and here he sat, listening to them talk about what 'might be happening' to her. He sat there fuming as Ororo and Jean went on and on with half-baked plans that would do very little to get Marie out safely. Finally, Xavier stopped the meeting claiming that they couldn't do anything at the time and that everyone needed to rest.

Logan sped out of the office, walking quickly to his rooms. He could still smell her everywhere, on his pillow, his clothes, even his bathroom smelled like Marie. "Like hell there isn't anything I can do." He muttered as he started shoving basic things into his bag. He was going to go out and search for her, and he had to do it while the scents were still fresh. He laughed bitterly as he thought of what Marie would say if she was in the room with him. She would probably ask where he was going and if she could come with him. But she wasn't there, and that was the problem.

Before Marie, he was just a loner, a drifter with no real purpose or place to go. She gave him both things. She showed up in that bar like an angel, coaxing him away from the life of a drunken bar fighter, and givning him a reason to be better. He made it his responsibility to make sure she got somewhere safe. Then after the geek squad took them to the mansion, she gave him a reason to stay, to finally try to fit in. She accepted him like no one else did. His claws didn't scare her, his rough demeanor didn't faze her, even when he stabbed her in his dreams she didn't push him away. When he felt the itch to run, she gave him a reason to come back. When they started their relationship, she was true to her word, she didn't ask him for more than he could give, and she was content to simply be with him, just for being him. It made him feel at peace, it calmed the wolverine in him. It made him want to be a better man and give her everything she wanted. He had never told her any of this, and now… it looked like he might not get the chance to. That made up his mind, "There's no way in hell I am going to do nothing while she is being hurt…or worse." He muttered, jerking the duffle bag off his bed.

He crept stealthily down to the school garage and over to the key box. He growled in frustration as he saw the astounding amount of keys in the box. After a few seconds of trying to decipher which key went to the hundreds of vehicles in the garage he gave up. He was just about to walk over to a car and hotwire it when he heard a movement from the shadows.

"Take the Harley." Scott said, walking into Logan's line of sight. He looked from his Harley and then to Logan before tossing a set of keys to him. Logan stood there for a second, knowing that an explanation was coming.

"Look, I may not like it, but you care for Marie, maybe even more than you know. She cares for you too, always has. From the minute you brought her here, you have been her knight in shining armor and no one could tell her otherwise. It's odd but you need each other. You're like a lifeline. Logan, you are the only one who has a chance at saving her. You've proved that countless times with her. You have brought her back when no one else could. We care about her too Logan. Bring her home.," he said eyeing Logan meaningfully.

Not wasting any time, Logan hopped on the bike. Just before he pulled out of the garage, he turned to Scott.

"Thanks Scooter, I guess this is the part where you say something again about kicking my ass if anything happens to her?" he said, half serious.

"If you don't do it yourself you bet. Your still a selfish bastard." He said with a small smirk.

"And you're still a dick." Logan chimed back. Without a second thought or glance towards the other mutant, he kicked the bike into life and sped down the long road, following Marie's scent. "Hold on darling… I'm coming for you." He whispered to himself as he drove into the dark night….

Back in the warehouse…..

"Striker?" Marie said full of confusion. As far as she knew, striker died on Alkali Lake. According to Logan, it had not been a pretty death. She backed away slowly, until she came into full contact with victor's chest. She quickly walked back forwards towards striker to avoid contact with the mutant.

"I know this must be confusing for you, but please sit down and I will explain everything." He said smoothly, gesturing towards the long candlelit table in the other room. Suspicious of his actions, Marie slowly walked over to the table and sat down. Striker smiled at her before solumly turning his attention to Victor. "Victor, I believe your services are not required at the moment, I am completely covered from head to toe, so there is no danger of the lady hurting me." He said briskly. Victor gruffly nodded and went back down in the elevator. And with that, Marie was effectively alone with the one of the men I hated most in this world.

Logan had suffered so much at the hands of this man, as well as countless other mutants, Scott and Emma frost included. And here he stood, miraculously alive and well.

"I suppose you're wondering how I am standing here right now." He said with a light chuckle. Great so he's going to start monologue. She thought.

"I have been quite ingenious in my plans. I knew that I would not live forever, and so I created several clones to help assist my dream. The one who died on Alkali lake was such a thing. I've been watching you with great interest for some time now, young rogue. I have seen what you can do and I think that if you were properly trained you could be of great use to me. You see, before I tried to create super-soldiers. Mashing and mixing bits and pieces of mutants to create a hybrid. You can see how that turned out. Deadpool and Logan were failures, not worth the metal in their bodies. The problem with making a hybrid is that is it made. There is no give. But you, rogue. You are truly beautiful. A mutant who could steal the powers of other mutants with no side effects! Why think of the possibilities. With the proper training your powers could be limitless! I'm sure with time you could even train you body to shut down your power if you needed too. I brought you here because I have a little business proposition for you." He said. Marie waited for a few moments before she realized that he wanted her to answer him.

"What is this wonderful proposition of yours?" She said full of anger and sarcasm

"I want you to kill the wolverine." He said deathly serious…..

**AN: Okay guys….I am soooo sorry. I had half of this chapter typed up on my computer for months while I waited for the inspiration muse to visit. It finally did and once again, I am sorry for the wait. Thanks for sticking with me. (And I know the striker thing is a little weird and overplayed but bear with me. Please! I'll give you a cookie!) Plus…who doesn't wanna kick striker's ass over and over again? Review please. Even if it's just a few words!**


	5. slow dancing in a burning room

**AN: Please excuse my grammar and spelling. Thank you. As far as Stryker goes, I felt that everyone else got a chance to get annoyed by the jerk, why not Rogue. Since this is fanfiction, she can have a chance too. Plus with so many new Stryker inflicted wounds open, it will help. Don't be alarmed. There is another big bad on the horizon…I think.**

Marie pov

"You want me to what?" She asked incredulously.

"It's quite simple really. The Wolverine is a walking disgrace. He has become…obsolete. Unfortunately, he is still a large threat. I want you to take him out, end him, kill him, or whatever it is you want to call it. The point is I want him dead. My reports say that the two of you have become quite close, I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard for you to do it." He said as though he was not asking her to assassinate the man she loved.

"What makes you think that I would kill him for you?" she asked folding her arms.

"You want freedom." He said simply.

"Think about it Rogue. You could touch someone! You would not have to wish that you could kiss a boy without killing him. No more long sleeved shirts or elbow length gloves! Think of the possibilities. Not to mention, that under my management, you could make quite a deal of money." He said.

Marie smiled to herself. He was so barking up the wrong tree. She let him continue talking, trying to look interested and desperate. Meanwhile, she had secretly unsheathed a claw she had inherited from Logan and was busy sawing away at the bonds that held her wrists. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to find out why she was such a valuable asset to Stryker, and then she would kill him and get the hell out of dodge.

_That is a plan that I almost approve of kid. Hell, I would probably do it myself if I were you. I just want to point out that YOU NEED TO WAIT UNTIL I GET THERE! _Her inner Logan bellowed.

_Logan! I'm fine! I can handle myself. It would be nice if I could rescue myself for a change._ She snapped.

_Darlin, I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself. Don't do the out of pride._ He pleaded.

"Did you hear what I said Rogue?" Stryker asked breaking her out of her reverie.

"No, what did you say." She said quickly.

"I said that my people are working in a lab as we speak to find a way to help you control your powers. We just need a little sample of your blood and voila!" he said as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

_Ah, so that is what he is after._ Marie thought to Logan.

_I don't know Marie. I don't think that this is just Stryker up to his old tricks._ Logan said cautiously.

Marie had already had enough time to untie herself. She waited patiently for just the right moment. Stryker was oblivious. He talked about his grand schemes for the future. He talked about uniting mutants and humans. He was so full of self-righteous shit that Marie wanted to puke. He walked while he lectured until he was about three inches from her.

"So Marie , you can be a productive member of my team, make millions of dollars, and if you are so inclined towards the feral mutants, I think that Victor has taken quite a liking to you." He said with a wink.

Logan snarled loudly in Marie's head.

"What do you say Marie? Will you make history with me?" Stryker asked beaming at Marie.

"I say that you have to be the biggest, sorriest, most vile excuse for a human being I have ever met." Marie said, her southern accent coming out strong with her rage. She jumped up from the chair and readied herself to fight whatever Stryker could throw at her.

"I am so disappointed in you Marie." He said with a sigh. He was surprised at her claws, but not unprepared.

He spoke quickly into a walkie-talkie and retreated very quickly into an elevator across from Marie. As soon as he did, a swarm of heavily armed troops filled the room. Where they came from, Marie had no clue, but she did know that they were lethal and not afraid to hit a lady. She let completely loose; she turned on her skin and fought with everything she had. She took them down by the dozen. Kicking and slicing her way through the horde. Unfortunately, she was heavily outnumbered. For every one she took out, two replaced them. These were not the campy bad guys like in the tv shows she used to watch. They would not be content to simply fight her one at a time and wait their turn. No, these fighters took her on in hordes. She realized quickly that if she wanted to survive, she had to run away. Even she could not fight this battle alone. She fought her way through the mass of soldiers, taking them down quickly as she went. Once she reached, the elevator she had come through, she pressed the button and fought her way into it. This was not what the soldiers wanted to see. They all tried to fight their way into the elevator, but Marie managed to shut the door on them, even trapping one unlucky soldier in the door, his head rolled to the ground by her feet. With a sigh, pressed a button that would take her back down to the ground level and a button that would keep the elevator from returning to this one. Then, she slumped onto the floor of the elevator giving herself a chance to rest before whatever came next.

Meanwhile…..

Logan Pov.

Logan drove for miles, concentrating on nothing but the faint trace of Marie that clung to the road ahead. Eventually the scent led him to an abandoned warehouse of sorts. He snorted at the look of it.

_So typical, the jackass that did this chooses a warehouse….makes my job a lot easier. _He thought to himself as he approached the doors.

Never being one for subtlety, Logan unsheathed his claws and kicked the door in, sending it flying into the wall opposite the door. He walked in to see Victor leaning against the wall casually, as if he expected Logan's arrival.

"Where is she?" Logan snapped, ready to draw blood as soon as Victor didn't talk.

"Well hello to you too." Victor said with a smirk. "It's been a while Jimmy. How's the head?" He asked almost conversationally.

That threw Logan through a loop.

"Jimmy? What the hell are you talking about Creed?" Logan growled, confused.

"I'll take that as a no. Well if you ever see that frail of yours again I'm sure she can explain it…That is if she isn't dead by now." He said looking pointedly at Logan.

Logan lunged for Victor only to stop dead in his tracks when Victor held up the necklace Logan had given Marie.

"Pretty little thing, that frail of yours. She had the most soft skin." He said running the necklace under his nose. "She smelled sooo good, I couldn't help myself. " He said pulling out the pajama's she had been wearing when she disappeared. "If she isn't dead by now, she wishes she was. She begged for me to stop, pleaded, and it was _fantastic_" Victor said gloatingly.

That was enough for Logan

He roared in fury and lunged at Victor with everything he had. Victor had anticipated this and just as Logan got within a few inches of him, his own nails sprung out and he impaled Logan, flipping him over and throwing him against the wall.

"Like them?" he said gesturing to his claws as he waited for Logan to get back up. "Sucks to be the weakest one doesn't it Jimmy?" He chuckled, bracing himself as Logan came at him again. With his claws, Victor was a hard match for Logan. They rolled and slashed at each other viciously, neither quite getting any advantage due to the healing factor. Logan had pure fury on his side, while Victor had brute strength. It could have continued like this for some time, if Logan had not gotten purchase of Victor's back. With one quick movement, he twisted victor's neck, breaking it with an audible crack. He knew it wouldn't kill the feral, but it would give him enough time to try and find Marie. His attention was brought from the feral as the elevator sounded with an oddly cheery 'ding'. Logan braced himself, ready to battle a thousand enemies to get to Marie. The doors slowly opened and Logan gasped in what could only be called relief as a very tired, blood covered Marie stepped out of the elevator and into his arms.

He pulled her close to him, silently checking for any injuries. Apart from a few bruises and small scrapes, she seemed okay physically. The blood that was on her was not her own. She was safe. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of her hair and the feel of her body against his own. She started to tremble in his arms and he tightened his hold on her.

"Shh..Marie. It's alright. I'm here now darling. Nothing is going to hurt you." He said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Logan..It was so horrible..Stryker..he wanted…he wanted me to ki..kill you! I was so worried for you." She sobbed.

"Stryker..but..he..I" Logan said confused. Marie just shook her head vehemently into his chest.

"He was alive. The sick bastard cloned himself. We have to stop him! I don't know what his plan is but it's government funded. I killed over 30 or 50 soldiers up there." She said seriously, breaking away from him and tugging at his arm. He ignored her pleas for the moment and pulled her back into the shelter of his arms.

"Darlin, the only thing we have to do is get you out of here! I don't want you around when-" he started to say, but he was interrupted by a low, gravely, pissed off voice.

"Now now Jimmy, It would be rude to leave the princess here out of all the fun." Victor said picking himself back up off the ground and wiping the blood off his chin.

", before that happened." Logan finished with a sigh, stepping in front of Marie to fight again.

Marie shook her head and stepped out from behind Logan. She was not going to timidly sit on the sidelines for this fight. She would not be a liability. She would help Logan for once, instead of stopping him.

"Victor, this is your last chance," she said with deadly calm. "Leave now."

Victor cocked his head at her offer for a second and then burst out laughing. "This one's funny too! Pity she'll be dead before I can truly claim her." He said trying to bait Logan.

It worked.

Two things happened at once. "Logan, NO!" Marie screamed, and Logan full of rage, rushed at an expectant Victor. Marie saw what was going to happen and she did the only thing she could to prevent it. She ran faster than either of the mutants could anticipate and she ran in between the two of them. She and Victor collided almost head on. Normally this would have been a suicidal move, but thankfully, Marie still had some powers from her fellow classmates. She had covered herself with metal she had gotten from Peter and used some of the ice she had gotten from Bobby and lobbed it at Victor. While he was swatting the ice away, she rolled to the left and Logan ran full into Victor claws extended. They buried themselves into Victor with almost deadly precision. Victor threw him off with a guttural groan of pain. Logan looked at Marie briefly and smiled. The tables had turned in their favor. They were magnificent together, like two halves of an elite fighting machine. They quickly wore Victor down, soon he couldn't regenerate as fast, his moves came slower, and he wasn't looking so smug. He too saw that he was not going to win this battle. Now, since he was a feral, he decided that he was going to fight until his last breath. With a move that was too quick for either Logan or Marie to anticipate he stabbed Marie just in between her stomach and her ribs. He leaned in close quickly and whispered. "Catch you later princess." With that, he ran into the night, knowing that Logan could not follow without letting Marie die.

"Marie!" Logan shouted running to her aid. He dove to the ground beside her, immediately grabbing her wrist until he felt the familiar drain of her power. He took a deep breath when he saw that the wound was slowly closing. Once he could no longer smell the blood on her he forced her to let go of him and he laid down on the cold cement beside her. The fight had taken its toll on her. Beneath the evening gown she wore, he could see the bruises and the scrapes. She was breathing raggedly and the sight made Logan want to lock her up in a vault where the world couldn't ever hurt her.

"You…are..never..allowed..to ..leave..my..side..again" He panted out with certainty.

"Agreed." She managed to choke out. He watched her as she forced herself to roll over. She laid her head against his chest, her eyes already starting to close as exhaustion started to set in. The Wolverine inside him Roared in triumph as it felt its true mate safe beside it. Logan himself was so happy that he had made it in time that he could scarcely breathe. Logan slowly felt himself slip in and out of consciousness, and before it could take him fully, he pushed the homing beacon in his pocket so they could be found by their teammates. Then he threw his arm around Marie and fell into a deep, untroubled, sleep.

**AN: So, I'm thinking that there are going to be around two more chapters to this particular story. I am planning on a sequel as well…maybe even a trilogy. Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! A quick thank you to those of you who have already reviewed! You all have my love!**


	6. I'm yours

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They keep my spirits high! You guys were so quick to review that I felt the need to update asap! Hope you all enjoy this. I know I did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel and stan lee are the gods, whose creations I merely deign to play with….sigh**

Logan POV

Logan wasn't out for long, one of the perks of fast regenerative abilities. As he awoke, he heard the faint sounds of approaching footsteps. He glanced at Marie, who was still unconscious and for all intensive purposes, dead to the world. He gently set her down and leapt to his feet. He quietly crept to the elevator, and then realized that the footsteps weren't coming from that direction. Silently he unsheathed his claws and jammed them into the elevator's control panel. He knew Marie had come from that direction, and if the way she looked was anything to judge by, that wasn't the direction to go. Plus, it wouldn't help them if they were surrounded by enemies. He liked being all in one piece, and he didn't plan on changing that. He padded over to where the doors to the warehouse used to be (before he kicked them in.) and he took a large breath in. He relaxed, as he smelled the geek squad coming a little while away. He had completely forgotten about the homing beacon he had pushed before he had passed out. He walked over to where he had set Marie and gingerly picked her up.

She was a little worse for the wear. Her long hair was matted with blood, her pale skin was littered with bruises and cuts, and when Logan put his hand under her ribs, she winced subconsciously. They were probably broken. He wanted to scream in anger, to pound Victor and Stryker into a bloody pulp and then feed the carcass to the rats. Instead, he just held her closer to his chest.

The first X-man to come into view was Scott, followed quickly by Storm, Bobby, Kurt, Peter, and Warren. Scott looked at Logan, then at the blood littered floor, and finally his eyes locked on the blood soaked unconscious Marie.

"What happened?" He demanded angrily as he rushed over to where they stood.

"Scooter, calm down, Marie is alright. The blood isn't hers. Apparently, she kicked some major ass while she was waiting for us big strapping men to rescue her." He said looking at Marie with admiration. He was so proud of her, though he wanted to talk to her about the fact that she didn't even think about waiting for him. He knew that she had bits of him in her head, and he was sure that he would have told her to wait. Did she listen to him? No. He sighed exasperatedly and he shook his head when Scott looked at him expectantly.

"Come on scooter, I wanna get home, and as far away from here as I can. These morons won't wait around for us to regroup, and I don't want to be around when they decide they want to come after us." He said gruffly.

"We are all glad you are safe Logan. The professor is not very happy with your direct ignorance of his orders. I suspect that he will want to talk to you when you get back." Storm said disapprovingly.

"Ororo, to be honest I don't give a damn. What would you have done if it were Hank?" He said causing her to blush profusely.

"Speaking of Hank, he and Jean are waiting in the plane. As soon as you get Marie on, he should have a look at her, just to make sure she is alright." He added hastily because of the death glare Logan kept shooting his way. As they walked out of the warehouse, out towards the clearing, Kurt stopped, and the rest of the team turned to see what was wrong.

"Professor Summers, isn't that your favorite motorcycle?" He asked confused.

Scott mumbled a few select words that made Logan raise his eyebrows in appreciation before he chose his next sentence.

"Scot, do you have something you would like to share?" Storm asked irritated.

"Logan wasn't alone in this rescue. I gave him the bike and said that I would cover for him." Scot said quickly.

"Why would you do that?" Storm said angrily. The younger X-men shifted awkwardly before leaving to give the leaders more privacy.

"I did it because I knew Logan was right. If Sabertooth had Marie, then there was no time to lose. I have seen what he can do firsthand. It's not a pretty sight. Logan and Marie have a weird bond, at Ellis Island he knew he could save her when we said no one could. I thought that this was another one of those times. Besides, I would have done the same for Jean, hell I did do the same for Jean a few times." He said with conviction silently daring Storm or Kurt to say something.

"Well now that we have that settled, do you mind if we get the hell out of here?" Logan grumbled as he reluctantly walked onto the jet. He hated flying, always had always would. Unfortunately, it was the quickest way back home. Marie was in no shape to hop on the back of the bike, and there was no way in hell he was going to leave her with the X-squad alone.

While Jean and Scott got the jet going, Logan lowered Marie onto the makeshift table Hank had set up. He watched scornfully as Hank peeled the ruined evening dress away (lucky for him he didn't have to peel off any more than that.) and started assessing the damage.

_Even at her worst, she still looks gorgeous._ He thought in amazement as he looked at her. His heart pounded a million beats a minute just because he was in the same room as she was. He finally understood everything. Even when they were together, he had had missed some part of the puzzle that was their relationship. He got it now. He _needed_ her. He needed her like he needed air in his lungs, or food in his stomach. That's why he always came back. It wasn't jean, it wasn't some misplaced sense of honor, it wasn't a death wish, and it wasn't even the fact that he wanted his memory back. It was Marie. She made him feel whole, she made the wolverine in him stop rattling the cage and chomp at the bit. She made him want to be a better person. _ I never said I loved her, not once. We said we cared for each other and I think I showed it, but I never said the words. Now that is the only thing I wanna do. When she wakes up, I'm going to tell her that._ He said seriously. He was broken out of his life changing epiphany when Hank waved a large blue hand in front of his face.

"What did you say Blue?" Logan asked trying to shake himself out of the haze that taken over his mind.

"I said that it looks like our young rogue has suffered a few bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, some minor contusions , and a few lacerations." He said with a smirk. It wasn't often that you caught the Wolverine unguarded.

"In English?" He said with a frown.

"She bumped, bruised, has deep scratches, and won't be able to use her left wrist for a few weeks…or days depending on how much of your regenerative abilities she retained. The scratches are healing at a faster than normal pace, so we can assume the same of the sprain. What was she doing Logan?" Hank asked with concern.

"I don't know Hank. She saved herself; by the time I got there she was already on the elevator down. I have no doubt in my mind that she would have tried to face Victor and leave." He said irritated and a shiver went down his spine at the thought of his Marie battling Victor.

That thought brought him to another thing that puzzled him. Why had Victor called him Jimmy? Did the mutant have some information that he did not? He would have to ask Marie when she woke up. Before he could dwell too much on the past, or the future for that matter, they landed safely in the hanger on school grounds. Logan let out a breathe he hadn't realized he'd been holding and relaxed visibly now that he was back on solid ground. True to form, he didn't let anyone touch Marie, but carried her to the infirmary himself.

After that he stayed by her side constantly, only leaving to get something to eat or change clothes. He wanted to be the first thing Marie saw when she woke up. It worried him that she had not already done so. All of the medics, Hank, Jean, and even The Professor had assured him that her mind needed time to heal as well. By the second day he was at his wits end, he paced the infirmary like a caged tiger, pouncing every lab coat that came through the door. By the time Jean walked through the door he was ready to explode.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her?" He snarled for the millionth time that day.

"LOGAN, for the last time, NO I CANNOT! If you ask again I will kick you out of the infirmary!" Jean said finally losing her patience. Logan sighed heavily and slumped down into the chair by Marie's bedside. He laid his forehead against her arm, as if he were willing her to wake up by osmosis.

"You really do love her don't you?" Jean said after a moment.

"Yeah, I do." Logan said simply. He had come to the realization and now it was an easy thing to admit to. In fact, he wanted to scream it to the world now.

"I thought I'd never see the day. The mighty Wolverine, tamed by a 22 year old girl. " She said with a sigh. Logan knew that Jean found him attractive. She loved Scott of course, but she was physically attracted to Logan. He was glad that he no longer felt the slightest urge to go for her. If she went all-evil again, this time it would be some other fool falling for her tricks. Although that looked like it had little chance of happening.

"_Logan, I'd like to see you in my office immediately."_ said the professor via Logan's head. He had forgotten all about the professor in his concern for Marie. He debated on the ups and downs of ignoring the professors request when Jean came up behind him and practically shoved him from the chair.

"You better go. He is not happy with you at all. Just get it over with; Marie will be here when you get back." Jean said ushering him towards the elevator.

Logan grumbled, but he went up to the professor's office anyway. He didn't bother knocking, he was sure the professor could sense the very loud thoughts that he was projecting for quite some time. Without waiting for an invitation he slumped down into a chair in front of the professor's desk and waited for the older mutant to speak.

"Logan, you have directly disobeyed my orders and once again put lives in jeopardy. However, I will take it into consideration that Scott aided you and that you did in fact save Marie." He said, his face unreadable. "I have thought long and hard about your punishment, and yes I do realize that you are a grown man, but every action has a consequence. After much deliberation, I have decided that you shall teach the Defense and Danger room courses at the school. I also think that once Marie has given you your memory back, you will be an excellent history teacher. If you do not accept this offer, you are free to leave this school at anytime…_alone_." He put emphasis on the last word, letting the meaning sink into Logan's head.

"Are you blackmailing me Chuck? I'm surprised, someone of your intense moral character!" He said laughing. The professor was really doing him a favor. He was giving Logan a permanent home and a steady salary, something he would need if he wanted to get serious with Marie. Sure, he didn't want to teach a bunch of brats, but the kids were kinda growing on him, and it would be for Marie. For her, he would walk through fire.

"Thank you Chuck." He said sincerely.

Xavier nodded before continuing with his lecture. "Logan,I have seen you with Marie. I have even encouraged you two at times. I have felt the change in your thoughts Logan, and I feel that as Marie's guardian I must ask you, what are your intentions towards her?" He asked uncomfortably.

Logan stared at the other mutant for a few seconds and then he roared with laughter, he laughed until tears started streaming down his face. Eventually he calmed down enough to look Xavier in the eye.

"Professor," He said using the title to show respect. "I love Marie with all my heart, I want only what's best for her. I realize I'm not the best for her, but she is the best for me. I would be happy if I have your approval, but I don't need it. I love her and to hell with what anyone else thinks. She is _mine, _ and I am hers." He said seriously.

"Thank you for your honesty, and as much as I disapprove of this, I do accept that you and Marie are bonded in a way that no one can even fathom." He said shrugging his shoulders. That was good enough for Logan. The spent a few more minutes talking before the professor noticed Logan glancing anxiously at the door.

"Go to her Logan. You can both debrief me when she awakes." The professor said with an indulgent smile. "I always knew you had good in you Logan, you just needed the motivation to use it for something other than yourself. Welcome home." He said with a gesture and a nod.

Logan nodded and gave him a mock salute before making a beeline to the door and towards Marie.

Marie POV

Marie awoke with a jolt, and somewhere behind her a heart monitor beeped frantically in response. "Logan!" She said automatically, and she looked around for him to reassure herself that he was okay. Instead of the brawny mutant, she saw Jean standing beside her bedside calmly.

"Logan is fine. The professor called him away to talk. I am actually considering sending the professor flowers for it too. Logan has barely left your bedside, and he's been driving the medical staff insane!" She said easing Marie back down, so she could take her vitals again, and take all the iv's and machinery off.

"How…how long have I been out?" Marie asked confused.

"Just over two and a half days. You're almost in time for new year's eve!" Jean said jokingly. "How are you feeling?" She asked automatically.

"Okay I guess. I'm a little sore but other than that I feel great." Marie said.

"You're doing much better than when you came in, and your wounds are almost completely healed. I would kill for your ability right now." Jean said with a smile.

"Be careful what you wish for." Marie said seriously. Her ability was still a sore subject; the memories of its damage were still fresh in her mind. She was about to say something else on the subject when every thought she had flew out of her mind.

"LOGAN!" She shouted and she ran full hilt into his arms. She hugged him with all her strength and then she proceeded to look him over for signs of damage. "Are you alright? Did you get seriously hurt? Did anything happen after I fell asleep? If Victor hurt you at all I'm gonna kick him in his sorry a-" She asked hurriedly until Logan silenced her with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her. They continued for a while, until a very unnerved Jean cleared her throat and they broke apart.

"I'm fine darlin, nothing happened after you passed out, and Victor is long gone by now." He said and Marie could see the amusement deep in his eyes. She sighed and leaned into him, taking in his smell, the feel of his arms around her, just everything that was Logan. After a moment, she shrieked and broke away from him stepping out of his arms.

"What's wrong?" Logan said anxiously, his expression so comical that Marie started laughing.

"Logan, I'm a mess. I haven't showered in 3 days. I'm still covered in dry blood and I will be lucky if I don't have to cut it out of my hair. Tell you what, give me an hour to wipe the yuck off of me and meet me on the bench by the lake. It wouldn't hurt you to take a shower either….you kinda stink." She said with a smirk before she walked out of the infirmary, leaving behind a stunned Logan and a laughing Jean.

The shower felt good. It not only helped her wipe the grime off her body, but the grime that stuck to her mind as well. Her ordeal with Stryker and Victor was unsettling; it scared her to know that they were both out there waiting to get her when the time was right. She shook her head at the thoughts and practically willed them down the drain with the used water. Soon, her mind took a different direction. Being captured, verbally abused, leered at, and nearly killed...again, had put things in perspective for Marie. She realized that she hadn't been living her life to the fullest. Even with control of her powers, she had avoided contact with people and shut herself off from the people around her. She was ready to change that, and finally be a part of the world instead of just watching it. More importantly, she realized that she hadn't told Logan she loved him. She had tried to show him, she had done crazy things for him, and with him, but she had never actually said the words. Now, that is exactly what she wanted to do. She quickly shut off the water and hopped out of the shower. She hastily ran a brush through her hair, threw on a pair of jean and a sweater, and walked out of her dorm. She practically ran out of the school before she could calm herself down. She closed her eyes once she was off the schools courtyard feeling the snow soak through her boots and enjoying the feel of the bitter breeze through her damp hair. She walked slowly over to the bench and sat down, and she stared at the lake with a sense of inner peace, so different from all the other times she had been here. Before too long she felt the familiar weight of Logan beside her. She smiled when he threw an arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She chuckled contently.

"Yeah we do darling but since I'm here. Do you have any guys you'd like me to strangle? Any romantic issues you need my expert advice on?" He asked playfully, sitting up and looking at Marie.

"Well…There is this one guy dating a friend of mine. He's a total pain in the rear end. A complete asshole, if you know what I mean. He hogs the remote, He leaves the toilet seat up, he grumbles endlessly if he doesn't want to do something, he never shares his pizza, he doesn't tell her when something is wrong, and he is very jealous." She said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, sounds like a jerk, why is she with him?" He said playing along.

"Well… you see, he has a fantastic body, he is a great pillow, he is funny, when he's not being a total asshole he is great to be around, he would jump in front of a train for her, and he saves her not just from the bad guys, but from herself as well. He saved her in every way a person could be saved." She said seriously looking into his eyes. Logan looked at her stunned for a moment and then he put his hand under his chin comically as if he were thinking very hard.

"I think I know this guy, he's a real prick. He's told me all about your friend too." He said with a wink.

"Oh yeah, do tell." She said batting her eyelashes and leaning forward as if she was enraptured by what he had to say.

"Oh yeah, she isn't a walk in the park either. She leaves her crap all over his room, she snores like a bear, she hogs the covers, she listens to the most annoying music he has ever heard, she makes him watch chick flicks and then balls at the endings every time, she never lets him know when something is bothering her, she is always hungry, she has really childish friends, and really bad taste in men." He said mischievously.

"Sounds like she is a handful, wonder why doesn't he run away in terror?" She asked.

"Well.. .She has the body of a goddess, though she doesn't know it. She laughs at all his stupid jokes, she watches hockey with him, when she's watching those crappy chick flicks she clings to him like a lifeboat, she puts up with his crap when no one else will, she makes him feel like he can do anything, and she gave him a reason to live. She gave him purpose when all he wanted to do was roam around for eternity." He said and then he added "I think he loves her."

Marie's eyes widened and her heart pounded so loud she was sure they could hear it in China.

"What was that?" She asked stunned.

"Marie, I love you. I should have told you sooner. I know that now." He said resting the palm of his hand on her cheek.

"Logan, I love you too. I think I always have. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner too." She said, tears springing to her eyes. After that, Logan was about to say something, but Marie decided that no more words were needed. She crushed herself to Logan, planting a searing kiss on his lips to shut him up. He immediately responded, giving her everything back tenfold. Sparks sizzled through her body like lightning as she kissed him with everything they had. And with that, the two went on kissing under a starlit sky, oblivious to the world around them….

**AN: Okay so wow…just wow. This chapter is the longest one in the story. I didn't intend for it to be but you know the muses. they want what they want! Sorry to disappoint a few of you I know you all wanted some bad guys to kick the crap out of them some more, but I promise that I have plans for both Stryker and Victor. They will return! As for some of the mushy stuff..I couldn't help myself. I loved the idea that Marie and Logan could be thinking the same thing about each other. Ten virtual cookies to the person who spots the titanic quote! (it's not that hard I don't think…) I think that I have an epilogue in me and then I will start work on the sequel. It's going to be called "As the world falls down." and I will start work on it as soon as this one is done. You are all amazing for sticking with me this far and I would l LOVE to see that you're reading the sequel. Thank you. Please review! They make me giggle more than shirtless Hugh Jackman! Much love!**


	7. Epilogue: Could I have this kiss forever

**AN: This was a lot of fun to write. I thank all of my lovely reviewers. You are all wonderful. I thank my readers as well. I wanna give a special shout out to ~desy. This reviewer was super awesome and reviewed every chapter, as well as pointing out something that made me hit myself until I was seeing mutants. So a big thanks to you ~desy! You win my adamantium award =). As far as Marie's last name goes…this is what some comics say it was. Sorry for the long intro and Enjoy**

Logan Pov

Logan woke up slowly, not being a morning person; he reluctantly opened his eyes to face the day. That attitude changed at the sight in front of him. Marie was sprawled across his chest, her dark hair tumbled over it like a curtain, her leg intertwined with his, and her hand was thrown across his body as if she were guarding him from some bodily harm. Slowly, the events of the previous night came rushing back to him. Unable to believe his own memory, Logan looked around for confirmation. Their clothes were strewn all around the room over various parts of furniture and spots on the floor. That helped, but what convinced him the more than that, was that Marie's shoulders were bare all the way down to the cover that shielded her body from his view. A large grin spread to his face and somewhere deep within him the wolverine practically purred with satisfaction. Now, fully ready to start the day off right, he gently trailed a finger down Marie's shoulder and back up again. He chuckled to himself as Marie slapped his hand away and threw the covers over her head. Apparently, she wasn't as much of a morning person as he had once thought. As soon as her head went under the covers, it shot back up and he could see that she was remembering the events of the previous night as well. He watched as a deep blush covered her cheeks briefly before she shrugged her shoulders in a movement almost impossible to see to the naked eye. She settled back down on Logan's chest and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" she yawned out stretching in a catlike movement.

"Well, as much as I would like to never leave this bed again, I think we need to figure out what happened in the warehouse so that we can debrief the rest of the group." He groaned out disappointedly. He watched the emotions play on Marie's face, first going from disappointment, to understanding, to pain, and finally to anger. All the while, she had started to shiver almost uncontrollably and pull loser to him. He wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from whatever images her mind had conjured.

"What happened darlin? Victor told me, well he bragged about some things. You can tell me what happened. I won't judge you." Logan questioned rubbing her arm, trying to soothe her.

"What are you talking about Logan? What did he tell you?" Marie asked, suddenly confused.

"He said that you...that he had…and he had your pajamas…and your necklace." He rumbled angrily. He forcibly willed his claws to stay sheathed at the thought of what had happened to her.

"Oh! Oh, Logan…No. God no! He wishes, that bastard didn't ever come within three feet of me. He lied to you Logan. He was just trying to piss you off. He knew how he could get to you." She exclaimed. He was still furious, but then Marie started rubbing his chest and soothing his anger. Logan let out a breath and unconsciously tightened his hold on Marie.

"Thank god. I was so worried about you Marie. I've read Victor's rap sheet and the limited files that the school has on him. He could have done some serious damage to you. What really happened then?" He questioned. He could see that she was glad to have changed the subject away from Victor, but since she hadn't lied about the accused rape he let it go. He listened attentively as Marie recounted everything she had gone through from the beginning, everything from how Victor had treated her, to Stryker's insane offer, and finally to the fight with the soldiers. By the end of her tale, she had tears in her eyes and Logan was ready to rip someone apart.

He was so proud of Marie and her amazing strength in the face of danger, but he was furious that it was necessary. This wasn't fair to her, he wanted her to be able to have a normal life. If life were fair, Marie would have never been a mutant. She would have probably met some guy in high school, fell in love, been a soccer mom, a devoted grandmother, and died peacefully in her sleep. As much as he wanted that version of life for her, he knew that Marie would never have settled for it, and he was extremely grateful for fate's cruelness for once. If she weren't a mutant, he would have never met her. He was so wrapped up in himself that he missed whatever she had said and was brought back to consciousness by a hard slap to his chest.

"Ow! What was that for?" he called out rubbing the spot she had hit.

"I asked you for the thousandth time if you wanted your memories back, I never did get to give them back to you after you left." She said irritated.

"Of course! Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked. He wanted his memories back but not at her expense.

"Oh thanks to you, and some…prolonged skin contact." She teased with as sly wink before continuing, "I'm more than ready, but I have to warn you Logan, they aren't pretty. Are you sure you want them? Wait, what am I saying? Of course you do. Nothing I say is gonna make you change your mind. Hold that thought and get dressed!" She finished shaking her head. It made him chuckle to himself. She knew him better than anyone else, even when he wasn't in her mind, she knew just what he was thinking.

They both got dressed quickly and Logan sat on the bed opposite from Marie. She put her hands on both sides of his face and closed her eyes in concentration. Logan waited for a few seconds, and nothing happened. He was about to ask what was happening when a barrage of memories hit him. Everything he had missed, and then some memories from Marie's capture hit him hard. He broke away with a gasp and looked at Marie in astonishment. He could remember everything! He was easily over a hundred years old. He was almost old enough to be Charles's grandfather! He had been married once before! He had met Emma , and a few other mutants in his past. Most importantly, Victor was his brother! It all made sense now, the baiting, going after Marie, and the name-calling. Victor was just doing what he did best. It' surprised him a little that he still liked the things that he enjoyed before he lost his memory. _ I guess it really is nature over nurture after all _He joked internally.

He sat there for a minute organizing his life and the difference was amazing. It was as if he was blind and now he could see. He looked at Marie with new eyes. She was lying on his bed gasping as she tried to recover from the strong memory transfer they had just shared. She had fixed him, made him whole again, and he loved her even more for that. He turned to her and kissed her hard.

"I love you." He whispered and he pulled her up off the bed and spun her around triumphantly.

"I love you." He exclaimed and pressed his lips to hers once more. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated between kisses. He was so happy that he couldn't speak in coherent words. The sentiment and the actions were the only way he could get it across to her.

"I love you too you overgrown teddy bear on steroids. Now would you let me go so I can breathe?" She huffed out. She pushed herself out of his arms and tried to straighten out the after affects of his assault. He watched her with admiration, he was joyous in a way that he had never been before…now that he had a memory he could honestly say that…..

The days after that were mildly normal. They debriefed the team on what had went on in the warehouse and Xavier had told them that after the holidays were over, they would start the search for the missing foes. He had said that 'it would be nice to celebrate one holiday without any fighting'. For once, Logan agreed with him. Marie was offered a job as an Art teacher to the younger students at the school. That pleased Logan because it meant that the student-teacher clause would not be a problem for them. Of course there were those who objected to them. Storm, Bobby, and every female student at the school were not thrilled, but Logan thought they could all go to hell if they didn't like it.

Soon, New Years Eve arrived, and Logan had big plans. After his realization that Marie was the most important thing in his life, he decided that he needed to show her that, and to make sure no one else could steal her away from him. He had left the day after they debriefed the team, telling Marie that he had to take care of some business related to his past life. In reality, he had gone to 10 different jewelry stores in search of the perfect ring. He wanted something that Marie would like, something that she would be proud to wear for the rest of her life…that is if she said yes. He was about to give up when inspiration struck. He went to the professor and after much persuasion and begging managed to get the one and only other sample of adamantium that was known to exist in the world. The professor had said that it was his engagement gift to the two of them and that he wished Logan the best of luck with his blessing. Logan wasn't a craftsman, but he would have to do because adamantium was the only thing that could penetrate itself. He twisted the metal into a braided ring and put a large diamond on the top to tie it together. It was simple, but it was unique. That was something he knew Marie could be proud of. Now he bustled around the mansion with a box in his pocket that felt like it weighed about as much as his adamantium skeleton did. It wasn't the ring itself but what it symbolized, and the nerves that went along with it.

He knew he had to do this right. He wanted to make it something he and Marie would never forget. He knew that he couldn't take her to a fancy restaurant, it just wasn't their style. At the same time, he couldn't just pop down on one knee at a random moment. He just had to hope that a good moment would arise. He looked at his watch in dismay before running to his room. It was almost time for the staff party. Logan got ready as fast as he was humanly able to, put the ring in his pocket, and ran to go get Marie. She was in her future classroom, trying to put her own spin on it and get a feel for it before the next semester started. Her back was to him, so he leaned against the door and just watched her work for a while. As fun as it was watching her try to hang up a painting in a skirt, he didn't want them to be late. So, he tapped on the doorway lightly to get her attention.

"Excuse me miss, I seemed to have lost my date for the night. You see I have a party to go to and I need to have someone beautiful on my arm. You look exceptionally beautiful will you accompany me?" Logan asked with a wink.

"Why sir, I would love too, but I have this boyfriend. He is very protective of me, and he would get mighty jealous if I went with someone else." She joked walking towards him.

"Well…I don't see this fabulous boyfriend anywhere. If he doesn't show up soon I'll have to steal you away."He stated almost sincerely.

"Logan that is the corniest thing I have ever heard. Come on, we are going to be late." She said chuckling and pulling him out of the room.

By the time they got to it, the party was in full swing. Apparently, word had gotten out about this "staff party" and most of the kids that graduated with Marie had showed up. Jubilee had just about every girl under the age of 30 on the dance floor, including a blushing and embarrassed Storm. There were cheesy party decorations, a Dj, and a large screen where people would eventually view the ball being dropped. They spent a great time mingling with the team, their friends, and generally just enjoying the party. Logan could see that Marie wanted to dance, but he just couldn't swing those awful fast songs. He wasn't much of a dancer, adamantium made for very heavy feet. He was pretty good at slow dancing and he was just biding his time until a slow song came. As if on cue, a slow song started up and Logan was drug to the dance floor by Marie. They danced, and Logan got lost in Marie's eyes. The room could have caught fire and he still would have been dancing. All that mattered was that she was here with him. The song ended and the student who was DJing the event stopped the music and turned on the screen that showed the ball that would drop in 5 minutes.

"It always makes me sad." Marie said wistfully.

"What does?" Logan asked surprised.

"The ball dropping. It's like another chunk of time that will never come back. There will never be another2000 again or a 2001 etc…. It's the end of the year. I know that you're supposed to look at it as the beginning of a new year, but this specific part always s makes me sad." She replied. Seeing an opportunity, Logan smiled and pulled her away from the party.

"Well then let's get out of here! We can go sit outside and let the new year come find us." He insisted. When she nodded, he walked them out of the school and then they strolled seemingly casually until they were at the bench by the lake.

"We can't seem to get away from this bench!" Marie announced laughing as she sat down in it. She turned to look at Logan and he saw the worry on her face when she noticed that he wasn't sitting on it too.

"Logan are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Marie, I'm fine. In fact, I'm finer now than I have ever been before." He assured her. Then he got down on one knee.

"Marie, before you came into my life I was restless. I wasn't unhappy, but I wasn't happy either. I would have spent forever roaming from bar to bar, job to job. Fighting and trying to figure out who the hell I was. I didn't have any reason to keep myself safe, or to even live really. Then you came along. You were a royal pain in my ass. I was angry that I actually cared about you. I cared about your safety, I cared whether you were fitting into this damn school or not. You changed everything for me Marie. I wanted to come back to this god-forsaken place because I knew you were in it. I wanted to see you. I had feelings for you for so long, I was just to wrapped up in myself to realize what they were. When you got kidnapped for the second time, I thought about you. I thought about never seeing your face again, never hearing you laugh, never seeing the look you give me when you think I'm not looking, or to feel your lips on mine again. I knew then that I loved you. Now I realize, I want to be there for you through the good and the bad, I wanna make you smile, I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. I wanna grow old with you...or not grow old with you. Whichever comes first. I know I don't have much to offer you. I can't promise to never make you mad or make you cry. We will probably fight as much as we love and cry as much as we laugh. But I promise you to give you everything I am. Marie, Will you marry me?" He asked finally. Pulling out the ring, he made for her.

She didn't answer him. Instead, she started crying. _ Great Logan you made her cry! _ _ You would cry too at the thought of spending the rest of your life with someone like yourself._ He thought in despair.

"Marie?" He whispered softly. If she told him to, he would go away right then and there, he promised himself._ Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that bub. _ He thought just as quickly.

"Of course I'll marry you Logan." She shouted suddenly, tackling him to the ground in her affection.

Logan laughed victoriously and put the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly.

"I wanted to give you something that would remind you of me, something that was one of a kind, and something that said you were mine. Since, it seems the necklace I gave you wasn't sturdy enough, I also wanted to give you something a lot stronger. That darlin, is the last known piece of adamantium left in the world. The rest of it is in yours truly and I think that Wade's swords have some too." He said staring at the ring on her finger. There was also the adamantiam in Victor's nails but he thought it best not to mention the other feral.

"It's beautiful, and it's one hundred percent us. Thank you Logan." She explained and then she gave him a small slow kiss. Just then, Logan's wristwatch started its annoying little chime signaling the new hour.

"Happy New Year Marie." He whispered softly….

Not too far away…

Victor POV ('s right! Not a whole lot of victor writing, but something to look forward to (-; )

Victor stared angrily at the picture in his hand as he downed another bottle of whiskey. After a moment, he roared and threw what was left of the bottle into the fireplace across from him. The picture was one he had stolen from Jimmy's room. It was a picture of Jimmy and his Frail, his delicate, intoxicating, feisty frail. _ Jimmy always gets what is rightfully mine. He got father's love, He got to play house for a while, he got the surgery first, he got a brand new mutant family to call his own, and now he got this luscious new frail…. Not for long. _

"You will be mine." He said to the picture of Marie. He held the picture up to his face, nuzzling her half with a sick sort of reverence before throwing it in the fire. He sat back down in his chair and just stared into the darkness, absentmindedly stroking the necklace he had taken from Marie when he had escorted her to see Stryker. He was sick of playing second fiddle to his brother. He had proved time and time again that he was the Alpha of the two. So why did the world adore his scrappy whelp of a brother and not him?

Then there was that damn frail of his… She was mesmerizing. He couldn't get her out of his head. When she was just a little slip of a thing on Ellis Island, she caught his eye. She was a little different then, but he wrote it off as a mutant quirk. Then, when he kidnapped her, something clicked. Most females faint at the sight of him, or cower in fear. He could smell the fear on her, but she stood up to him anyway. She was aggressive and she was beautiful. He wanted her even then. What really set his mind on her was the way she looked at his weak brother. _She looked at Jimmy as if the sky would fall out of his ass at any moment _He thought to himself in disgust. _ What she needs is a real alpha male, someone who can tame her._ He thought.

"Victor! I have a plan." The Stryker announced, walking purposefully into the room. "Can I count you in for this one as well?" He asked holding his hand out to Victor. Victor thought for a moment. He had gotten double crossed by Stryker before, and he knew that Stryker would do it again in a heartbeat.

"I don't want to be paid for this one. I want Jimmy to suffer more than any man has ever suffered, and I want that girl of his when you're finished with her." He clarified seriously.

Victor saw Stryker think it over breiefly and then the older man gave whatVictor could only describe as a victorious leer of a smile.

"Done." Stryker agreed.

Victor grinned widely, displaying his razor sharp teeth as he clasped hands with Stryker.

_Watch your back Jimmy…I'm commin to take what's mine…_

**AN:So…a few things. They had sex. Whoot! (Insert cheesy music, catcalls, and various reactions here) I wanted to do a scene but I couldn't do it right. I figured that if I couldn't do it right than it should not be done at all…. I wrote the whole scene from Logan's pov because I felt like it needed to be from his pov. He had soo much more to talk about then Marie. I tried writing it from hers too and it blew chunks lol. If you wanna see a real image of what I described as Marie's bling as check this link and imagine a bigger diamond.( ) Thank you so much you guys! I am working on the sequel right now! Victor will play a very big part in the next one….It will be delicious. You know you love that big evil kitty just as much as I do! I have half of the first chapter written right now so ,please stick with me. ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING! You guys make me soo happy! **


	8. AN: URGENT!

Hello everyone!

Just a heads up…

My Sequel is now up! It is called As the world falls down. I would love it if you all would read it too. Thanks for all your support and help! Sorry for the delay!

Much appreciation!


End file.
